The underworld dogs
by blue stranger
Summary: Assassins and midnight chases completed with blossoming romance and crossdressing, and the best part? Eren gets his ass kicked by our favorite Ackerman. If you crave for a story with adrenaline conspiracies and plot twists, then dive right in!


I fastened the bow on the back of my dress one last time, before opening the door to the guest room.

"Well? Do I look girly enough?" I asked my partner faking a girlish voice and fluttering my eyelashes. He visibly blushed and in return I giggled.

"But seriously, we better get this done with quickly. The heels are killing me." That seemed to snap him out of staring.

"Ahem, yes, yes. If you follow the plan we should get out in about four hours. "

I sighed a miserable sigh.

"Why do I have to play the seducer anyways? Can't someone else, like I don' t know, Eren, do it?" I asked him as we exited the mansion where our second HQs were.

"Because you're blonde. And Eren has a different target."

"You told me that you don't like my hair color, and that it doesn't matter!"

"Well I was lying. Most men prefer blonds anyway. And you're practically golden. "

"You're mean, Jean!"

"And proud of it." He said with a sassy smirk.

I swear if Connie hadn't asked me to be nice to that man, I'd kick him straight in the balls. And Eren just had to have a solo ... well Fuck!

Jean called a limousine and we got in. Can't drive to a party in a normal car, now can we?

It took about a half-hour to get to the giant castle-like building, where the party was hosted.

We spent the ride silent. You can never be too careful! Plus if this operation were to fail, not only we, but the whole underground would be in danger, not to mention we'd get our asses handed to us by our boss.

When the limo arrived at its destination Jean helped me to get out. Well I suppose he can be nice from time to time. And I didn't stumble at all, so that's good.

We entered the castle and got greeted by none other than our target himself.

Erwin Smith, the head of the international police and detective agencies looked astonishing, dressed in a white, prince-like suit with golden buttons, and a few delicate chains hanging from his shoulder straps.

He was the second most respected man in the country, falling shortly behind Dot Pixis. The two of them were close friends though, so for Erwin the ranking didn't matter much.

Erwin was also the one hosting the party. Everywhere were cameras flashing and the top of the elite and celebrities were idly chatting , dancing to the orchestras melodies or helping themselves by the snack tables.

The host came straight at us, with arms spread apart for a hug. I smiled a true, warming smile and fell in the embrace.

"Mr. Smith! Finally we meet face to face."

I heard Jean scowl in the background, playing the jealous type.

"Maria Edelweiss and Frank Heartnet, what a pleasure to meet you! " He let go of me and went to shake Jeans hand.

"Smith." He shook Erwins hand firmly, but then loosened up.

"I apologize for my rude behavior. The ride has worn me out a bit." He gave a small laugh to emphasize.

"I completely understand how you feel, my friend."

"Oh, Erwin, Frank has told me so much about you, but there's still a lot I want to know."

I cut in before they could start blabbering to each other about their future plans and stuff.

"Yes, my darling is quite curious about you." Jean/Frank pushed on.

"Well alright, if you insist, I'll steal your lady for a couple of hours. " He said giving a light laugh that rang like a bonze bell. "Frank, feel free to enjoy yourself to your heart's content." Erwin called over his shoulder as I took his hand and led him to the ballroom.

I had about 3 hours to get him to the roof top and more information never hurt anyone. (at least not one of **us**)

When we reached the ballroom, I had already heard the story of how Erwin became the head of the two international agencies. Nothing new there. All I heard from him I had already red in the mission report. So to say it in simple words: I was completely bored.

We stepped on the dance floor, just as a new piece of music had began to play.

"And you live alone, in this castle?" I asked with a hint of interest. Smiths info cards (sheets of paper with information on targets) didn't have info on family, or personal life for that matter. The man was a hard nut to crack, and almost all of our info-gatherers failed when it came to the personal life of Erwin Smith. So I didn't expect him to talk.

"Well, I usually don't talk about stuff like this, but if you insist..."

I couldn't believe my ears! He was actually going to talk about his private life!

"I would be very happy if you told me." I fluttered my eyelashes for prettiness.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He spun me around.

"I have a sort of an adopted son and he lives with me."

"Oh?" My eyes sparkled with interest. So our suspicions were right after all.

Ha! What Jean couldn't get out of him in five years I got in just under an hour.

"Yes, he is also one of the best detectives in the world. You may know him as the "Merciless Justice" as the media have dubbed him." He said with a chuckle.

I nearly lost my footing. We kept dancing, but inwardly I was panicking.

The "Merciless Justice" was the worst that could happen to a criminal, or a member of the underground, and I was dancing with the "Hell detectives" foster-father and going to proceed with the next part of the mission after the dance, and the devil himself might be in this very building.

"Oh! I've heard of him." I said happily, despite my inwardly panicking. "To think you're so close to the "Merciless Justice", that sure was unexpected." I mustered up another charming smile, which Erwin returned. He spun me around, and the last notes slowly disappeared, signaling the end of the piece.

"But enough about me, I'm not that interesting of a person. Tell me about yourself. "

He led me off the dance floor and we sat down on a really comfy looking couch.

"Well, to be fair my background' s much more boring than yours, but I hope that's ok with you. " I took in a deep breath and began my much rehearsed fake history of how I grew up as a little girl with two brothers and a rather poor family, then graduated some schools and finally got a job as a waitress. And on one especially cold winter day met Frank.

From that day he came to the restaurant every day and soon asked me out.

Ah, such wonderful lies. I smiled while "remembering" my and Jeans "first meeting". It all seemed so romantic, that I almost puked. But Erwin seemed to be enjoying the story of Maria's Edelweiss's history.

I shot a glance at the giant grandfather-clock near the wall. Crap! I have already wasted two hours.

"So, Mr. Smith. I must say, that even though this party is pretty amazing, I must say, I'm getting rather bored."

Come on, take the hint! I mentally crossed my fingers.

"Well, I could take you on a tour around the castle..." He began.

"Great! Let's go then!" I practically jumped up from the couch, which made him chuckle.

I had less than one hour to get onto the rooftop and the castle was large. A tour around this place would take an hour at least.

"Can we go and see the wonderful stars on the rooftop?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Plus I heard that this guy likes astronomy.

"Certainly. Follow me." He said and we started walking towards the stairs.

I knew that the man by my side will be shocked when he finds out the truth about his supposedly best friend for years now, and somewhere deep down I could feel pity for Erwin. To be so suddenly be dragged out of such a wonderful life and be tossed into a rollercoaster of betrayal.

Pretty much everyone Erwin had talked to in the past few months was a part of the operation. And I was pretty sure they were on the rooftop hiding in the shadows and waiting for the door to open.

The castle didn't have a normal pyramid-style rooftop. It was more of a platform-like roof that was connected to four bigger towers at the corners. A perfect place to initiate operation "Revolution".

As we walked I unconsciously slowed down and brushed my hands against my thighs to see if the twin-guns I had strapped to my ... panties were still there. I silently sighed when I felt the shapes of my trusted weapons.

Erwin looked at me worriedly.

"Is everything alright? You seem to look down."

Crap. He noticed.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought. " I averted his gaze.

"No need to apologize." He said with a warming, fatherly smile. "We'll be there soon, just a few more steps." I nodded eagerly.

Actually I couldn't wait for the "fun part" of the mission to start, as Eren always called it.

The door to the rooftop and it seemed as if we'd entered a whole new world. The dark blue night sky was full with dazzling stars. The roof had small light planted at the sides, that made it look like a platform of light. With my trained eyes I saw about six people lurking in the shadows, behind the towers.

Time to check this guys loyalty.

"Erwin." I hushed down my voice until it was barely above a whisper. I also dropped the courtesies.

He looked at me confused, but I just continued to stare at the stars wondering if I could disappear here and now, but I knew that it was impossible. I looked at the blonde man and smiled moving closer. He looked at me, confusion still visible in his eyes. I draped my spall arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Let's run away together." I whispered with half-lidded eyes.

"What?" He asked, eyes widening.

"I really like you, Erwin, so why not?"

"But what about Frank?" He stammered out blushing.

"He doesn't need to know." I gently blew on his ear.

He blushed a really deep shade of red, that in any other circumstances would've made me laugh.

I used the opportunity and lightly brushed my lips across his.

Now he was just a stuttering mess in my arms. His mind was clouded and he was blushing furiously. I had this guy right where I wanted him.

Then suddenly he regained the sharpness back in his glazed eyes and I knew that he had cleared his mind. My seducing him had failed.

Erwin pushed me away, but it wasn't a hard push, so he was still struggling. The blush also lightened as he spoke out.

"N... no, this isn't right. We shouldn't do this. L...let's just forget this ever happened and go back, alright?" He turned to leave.

"Erwin." I said coldly dropping the fake girly voice I had so marvelously kept until now.

I saw cold shudders running down his spine. The blonde man in front of me slowly turned around, shock evident in his blue eyes.

"Maria?"

I let a predatory smirk blossom upon my lips and quickly flipped up the skirt part of my dress, gaining access to my twin guns.

His eyes widened even more, panicked but also filled with a million thoughts of escape plans and possibly capture plans as well. It seemed the time had slowed down. With the corner of my eye I could see about eight people appear out of the shadows and then it started.

I pushed the triggers and let two silvery bullets cut the thin nights air as my mission accomplices drew their weapons and charged.

(3rd POV)

A bunch of soldiers clad all in black suddenly jumped down from seemingly thin air, but Erwin was also prepared. He snapped his fingers and the door to the roof sprang open allowing hoards of men in police uniforms to run out.

Armin cursed under his breath. He knew they were outnumbered, but he also knew that his side was more skilled when it came to battles and combat. He kept firing precise shots making sure every bullet hit its target, and that Smith was unharmed and unarmed. Then he felt a sharp arrow fly past, just inches from his face. The blonde assassin thanked haven. His partner was finally here.

At the same time Erwin was fighting shock. People who had been close with his for the past few months now were holding guns and other weapons against him. Not to mention Frank! No, that was probably not even his real name. Regardless he had been Erwins best friend for years!

However, that moment of shock was more than the enemy ever bargained for. Lady luck seemed to be on their side tonight.

Erwins troops were quickly wiped out, falling down one by one.

As Erwin was about to pull out his own gun he was sharply kicked in the head and fell to the ground, thoughts of regret and anger filling his mind as the great chief of police and detectives passed out.

"Mika-chan!" Armin ran towards the Asian girl and hugged her.

"Armin." She greeted back.

Once out of the embrace Armin leaned over the unconscious body of Erwin.

"Wow, your flying kick knocked him out like a lamp." He hid the guns back under his dress. Mikasa smiled a bit at the compliment.

Most of their people had vanished back into the night, save for three individuals, who by this time had joined the two in the middle of the roof.

It was Reiner, Berthold and Jean. Reiner scooped up the passed out Erwin and they all disappeared in the shadows of the night.

Mission status: COMPLETE


End file.
